Boredom Can Be A Good Thing
by Leverage3621
Summary: Nate and Parker talk after The Inside Job and end up at headquarters looking for something to do. Nate/Parker


Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage or anything to do with it; it belongs to TNT and I am just writing for my own enjoyment and do not mean any copyright infringement at all.

A/N: Just a fore warning, this is my very first fan fiction and although I don't think I write that well I hope you guys enjoy. Also I usually like Nate and Sophie together but I also like to pair Nate and Parker together every once in awhile and I've been wanting to write a story for a little while now but just never really felt like writing.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

Parker looked up at Nate with an inquisitive look in her eye while they were walking towards Nate's car parked a half a mile down the pebbled road. Nate didn't even look down when he asked "Something on your mind Parker?"

"How do you do that?" Parker asked.

"Do what?"

"Know when I'm thinking about asking you something or not?"

Nate chuckled a little at the blonde haired thief. "I know you guys like the back of my hand remember. Plus I just have a knack. So what's your question?"

Parker then looked at the ground contemplating on whether or not to ask Nate what was on her mind because it involved showing some of her feelings and she still wasn't too comfortable with doing that with the crew yet even though they were her family. Nate nudged her with his elbow and said, "Come on spit it out; you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't go telling the team about anything we talk about. You can trust me Parker and I want you to know that."

Parker just nodded and decided she would ask him before they reached the car and she lost all courage. "Is it true what you told Archie?"

"Which time?"

"When the Hazmat people and the cops showed up you told Archie you would die for me. Is it true?"

"Of course it is Parker. I love you." Parker shot her head up at that point to look at him. "You're a part of my family and I would die for any one of you; Hardison, Eliot, Sophie, and you."

"Oh." Parker looked down after he finished feeling a little disappointed because even though it was probably wrong she has found herself falling in love for Nathan Ford head of the Leverage team and thought for a split second he felt the same way. '_How stupid. Why would he love me like that. He's clearly in love with Sophie. Stupid, stupid,stupid. Plus I'm so screwed up sometimes I don't I'll find anyone to love me.'_

"Parker are you okay?" Nate asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

She put on a little crazy smile and said, "Yeah of course."

They walked a little further in silence and just when they were about to reach the car Parker looked over at Nate and said, "Thanks Nate for coming to rescue me."

"No problem except maybe next time do you think you can warn us before you go off gallivanting and trying to take on something like this by yourself. You had us all terrified." _'Especially me. I thought I nearly lost you Parker. I care more for you than anyone else on the team; for some reason you hold a special place in my heart.'_ Nathan thought to himself.

Parker looked a little sheepish and looked up at Nate, "Sure thing but I get bored easily and I had to help Archie."

"I understand wanting to help but we could have helped you too. And about getting bored just come over to my place and I'm sure we can find something to keep your crazy brain occupied instead of being stuck in a building with no way out." Nate laughed and pulled out his keys walking over to the driver's side.

"Hey can I drive Nate?"

"Uh no. I heard how crazy of a driver you are from Sophie and I would rather not fear for my life right now." Nate smiled and unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Parker just pouted and got in. "I'm bored."

"Already? You just got out of an adrenaline filled job and you are already bored?"

"I told you I get bored easily." Parker scoffed.

Nate just shook his head. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Um how about we break into the new bank that just opened up down the road from headquarters?"

"Parker!" Nate said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"What? I'm sure it'd be fun."

"We're the good guys Parker. We don't break into banks unless it benefits us to."

"I didn't say we had to _steal_ anything."

"No Parker we aren't breaking into anything unless it's a new pack of cookies at my house." Nate informed the highly disappointed thief.

"Fine. So what else is there to do for fun around here then?" She asked not sounding too hopeful about finding something fun to keep her occupied.

"I don't know we can play a board game or something." Nate suggested knowing the thief would never want to do that.

"Ew gross. This is the twenty-first century Nate. I don't think they even make board games anymore." She stated quite sure of herself.

"They do to, but I can see you don't want to play one so how about we uh…..fine I don't know what we can do for fun.."

"We can.."

"NO PARKER, we aren't breaking into a bank.."

"How about.."

"Or a jewelry store's vault."

"Aw you take the fun out of everything!" Parker complained slumping back into the seat.

"No I keep everything legal." Nate said smiling over at her.

"Exactly." Parker smiled.

Nate looked over at her and just smiled. Don't get him wrong he enjoys hanging out with the other Leverage team members too, but Parker had to be by far the best one to hang with; he absolutely loved spending time with her because she always brought a smile to his face.

"What are smiling about over there Mr. Mastermind?"

"You. I was just thinking about how much I love to hang out with you." Nate said sincerely looking at her.

She blushed a little and looked away from his piercing blue eyes out the window at the cars passing by. "I like hanging out with you too."

"I don't see why because I can't even think of anything we can do," he said with a bit of disappointment showing through.

"I'm sure we can find something to do at your house," she reassured.

"Speaking of here we are."

They both got out of the vehicle and went inside and up the stairs to his place above the bar which also housed their headquarters. Nate walked in and tossed his keys and wallet onto his counter and turned around to look at Parker as if saying _'So what do you want to do?'_ Parker just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders as she walked passed him to go to the kitchen so she could get a bowl of cereal. They both sat down at the little table, Parker with a bowl of some fruit flavored cereal and Nate with a glass of whiskey.

Parker looked at Nate a little disappointed. "I thought you were supposed to be quitting again?"

"Huh?" Nate said a little confused because he was rethinking the day's events then realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah well maybe tomorrow." He chuckled.

"I don't really like it when you drink." Parker blurted out which was unusual because she really didn't ever say anything about his drinking; usually that was left up for Sophie to do.

Nate looked a little guilty as he asked, "Why not?"

"Because it changes you; for the worse a lot of the times. You are definitely more enjoyable sober than drunk."

"Well in that case, " he said as he stood up and walked over to the sink to poor it out, "I'll just get rid of it then."

"What?" She said looking up shocked.

"You don't like it so I'll stay sober today."

"But you usually don't do this kind of thing." She said still not believing what she was seeing.

"Well you had a rough day and the last thing you need is an old drunk man to hang with."

"You aren't old."

Nate laughed, "Well thank you. Now I'm not quite sure how this Wii thing works but I say we play it."

"Um are you sure about that?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that I'm the reigning champ in like every Wii game available." She smirked at him.

"I'm sure I can take you on."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you when you go crying to Eliot that I spanked your ass."

He laughed, "Well that's not going to happen. Let's go, although you'll have to set it up because Hardison has to complicate everything and I have no clue how to hook this thing up."

Parker stood up and walked over into the living room and turned everything on and tossed Nate his remote. "Try not to hurt yourself because we have another job set up in another few days."

"Yeah, yeah."

At first they played baseball in which Parker totally spanked Nate's ass, which was then followed by bowling and another spanking by Parker, and then they played boxing and Nate came close to beating her but yet again she came out as the victor.

"Do you want to give up Nate before I totally dominate in everything?" Parker laughed.

"Hell no. Do I ever give up on anything? Plus I will have you know I won quite a few tennis matches when I went to high school." Nate stated quite proud of his achievements.

"Which was how long ago?"

"Hey just about an hour or so ago you told me I wasn't old."

"Oh yeah. Oops. Well I will have you know tennis is my favorite Wii sport and you have absolutely no chance what so ever in beating me." She bragged.

"We'll just see about that."

"Oh we will." Parker stated as she set it up. "Oh you might want to put some distance between us because I play quite wildly."

Nate just looked at her and scooted over a few feet. _'That's probably not far enough but oh well.'_ Parker thought.

They started to play and it was going pretty well until the third match. Parker only needed one point to win when Nate served the virtual ball; it was way left and Parker's Mii was on the other side of the court so she actually dove left in real life and swung the remote in mid air and actually hit the ball but in turn she fell on top of Nate. She sat up straddling him and wriggled around singing "I am the champion of the wooooooorld!"

All Nate realized though was the way Parker was moving around on top of him. He loved the way she felt on him and was trying to think of something else so he wouldn't become aroused because he definitely didn't need that embarrassing scene happening, but God how good it felt and all he could wish was how much he wanted to kiss her at that point. _'Oh my God.'_ Nate thought. _'I'm in love with Parker. I guess I should have realized this a little bit earlier because she's the only one who's been on mind lately but God I didn't even realize I had fallen in love with her.'_

Parker finally stopped singing and looked down at Nate who looked a little flushed. She bent down a little and smirked, "I told you I would spank your ass."

'_God she's so close. If I just lifted my head a couple of inches I could kiss her.'_ And unknowingly to Nate he started to lift his head towards Parker.

'_Oh my God is he about to kiss me?'_ Parker thought. "Nate.." she started to say but couldn't finish her question because then his lips were on hers kissing her softly. She just closed her eyes and kissed him back.

It took a few seconds before Nate realized that he was kissing Parker and he pulled away spouting out an apology and getting up off the floor. "I'm so sorry Parker I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Did you miss take me for Sophie?" Parker asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

"What?"

"Did you think I was Sophie because that's who you're in love with right? Hardison and Eliot definitely seem to think you are," she replied with the same bitterness.

"Sophie and I are just friends because we wouldn't work as anything more." Nate told her wondering if she held the same feelings for him as he did for her the way she was acting all of a sudden.

"Well sometimes it seems like a little more than friendship."

"I think Sophie still thinks we could work out and still holds hope that we will but I've told her that all I want to be is friends." Nate informed her. He walked closer to Parker until there was only an inch between them; he then held her face gently between his two hands and asked, "Why did you kiss back?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Parker breathed out. She could barely think he was so close to her and his hands felt nice holding her and then before she knew it she was in his embrace and she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he told her, "Because I love you."

She just held him closer and tighter to her. She couldn't believe that Nathan Ford, her boss, loved her the way she loved him for so long that this could possibly be real because God knew how long she wished for this exact moment to happen and here it was. She felt excited, shocked, loved, wary, unbelieving, and almost every other emotion a human being could possibly go through.

He pulled back, hands on her shoulders, and realized she was crying. "Oh Parker." He said his heart breaking at her tears as he brought his hand up to wipe her tears away. "I understand if you don't feel the same and I also understand if you want to leave because.." but before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his again and he kissed her back pulling her towards him for one of the best kisses he has ever had in his life.

Parker broke the kiss a few seconds later and whispered in Nate's ear, "I love you too; I have for so long."

Nate brought his head back to look at her and smiled. He couldn't believe it. He knew it was cliché but he knew he could spend the rest of his life with her because she actually did complete him and she was all he needed in order to be happy. And it was because of her that he wanted to make himself a better person and to stop drinking and all he wanted was to show her how much he truly did love her and wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world. He just smiled and hugged her spinning her around laughing.

Parker began to laugh, "Put me down Nate."

"Sorry I'm just so happy," he said setting her down running his hands though her long soft hair leaning down to kiss her again. Parker gladly accepted the kiss and started to walk backwards towards the couch. When she felt her legs hit it she laid down with Nate coming down on top of her their lips never breaking apart. She loved the feel of his weight on top her and loved the way he was kissing her; like she was the only person who mattered and would ever matter to him. His hands started to slide down her sides and goosebumbs covered her entire body. His then started to kiss his way towards her neck and he readjusted on top of her letting her feel that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. "Oh Nate," she moaned.

Nate couldn't believe he was kissing Parker; it just felt so right and felt so good. He loved how her body molded to his and how they just seemed to fit perfectly with each other like they were meant to be. Love was just radiating from her into him making him feel like he's never felt before with anyone. He couldn't get enough of touching her; his hands were everywhere just roaming all over her body and God when she moaned his name he nearly went over the edge right then. His body was yearning for more; he needed her so bad. He didn't ever want his moment to end.

"WHAT IN THE HELL? OH HELL NAW!" Hardison yelled.

Nate was so startled he fell off of Parker and the couch onto the floor and Parker shot straight up and turned to look at the intruder.

"I'm gone only a couple of hours and leave the house empty only to find that my boss and the girl I look at as a little sister is making out?"

Eliot then chose that moment to walk up behind Hardison with Sophie in tow. "What are you going on about now Hardison?"

"How about how Nate and Parker were doing the nasty on the couch. The couch that EVERYONE sits on by the way; I'm just saying have some respect."

"What?" Both Eliot and Sophie exclaimed looking over towards the couch. Nate was still on the floor but was currently beginning to stand up.

"We weren't doing the nasty Hardison?" Nate informed him with a glare in his eyes.

"Oh you aren't going to tell me she was choking and you were trying to resuscitate her because I ain't stupid and that poor excuse ain't gonna fly. Oh no. Uh-uh. Noooo."

"No I wasn't resuscitating her but we were only kissing."

"Well I think it probably would have led to more had Alec not interrupted." Parker stated matter of factly.

"Parker!" Nate said putting his head in his hand.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh so it's my fault you couldn't complete your dirty deed?" Hardison scoffed flailing his arms above his head.

"Let's just calm down shall we and work this all out," Sophie said trying to keep the peace.

"Calm down," Hardison said turning towards her. "I don't think I can sit on that couch again."

"Don't be stupid Hardison. All they were doing was making out." Eliot said looking at Hardison like there was something mentally wrong with him which he thought there seriously was sometimes.

"You say that as if it's no big deal," Hardison said.

"That's because it's not. It was only a matter of time before one of us got with another one of us. I mean I admit I thought Nate would end up with Sophie but obviously him and Parker like each other," he stated.

"If I can ask how did this even come about?" Sophie asked Nate.

"Um well we were playing tennis on the Wii," Nate said.

"And what your lips accidently found Parker's?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah that's what eventually happened," Parker stated with a big smile on her face.

"Well congratulations you two. I'm sure you'll make each other very happy," Sophie stated to the both of them.

Nate was a little taken aback because he thought Sophie would be jealous and he knew she was genuine about it because like he told Parker earlier he knew them all like the back of his hand and could tell when they were lying. "Um thanks Soph," Nate said a little unsurely.

Sophie walked by everyone to head into the kitchen and once she was there she turned around towards everyone and said, "Oh and by the way since we all know Parker and Nate are together I would just like to say Eliot and I have been seeing each other for about a month now."

Nate's jaw just fell but then thought about how they were behaving this past month and thought he really should have seen it, Parker just smiled and clapped, and Hardison blurted "What? Is everyone hooking up with someone with the exception to me? That just ain't right; it ain't."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a geek and married to your computer you could get laid," Eliot laughed patting him on the back as he headed to the kitchen to join Sophie.

"That ain't funny Eliot. I will have you know I could get a date if I wanted one; I just don't want to date right now," he said.

"Oh and Hardison," Eliot said, "Sophie and I actually did do the 'nasty' on the couch."

"Oh that's it I am having nightmares tonight and we are burning that couch." Hardison said flinging his arms up.

Everyone just laughed at how dramatic Hardison could be.

Later on after everyone left and Hardison promised that some garbage guys would be coming to take the couch away in the morning, Nate turned to Parker and said, "Well it seems everyone took our getting together pretty well excluding Hardison."

"Yeah I guess they did and Hardison over reacts to a lot of stuff but I still love him. And who would have guessed about Eliot and Sophie?"

" Yeah kinda of surprising I guess. Well do you want me to take you home or are you staying the night?" Nate asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I think I'll stay," Parker said closing the distance between them."Good," Nate said looking down and kissing her softly. "I love you so much Parker." "I love you too Nate." Parker replied back. And she knew from then on that she would always have a family and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Nathan Ford.

Two days later the whole crew was at headquarters just hanging out when Eliot yelled over to Hardison, "Hey man how about a game of tennis on the Wii?"

"And me end up kissing you like Nate and Parker ended up? Oh no I ain't taking that chance. Uh-uh no. That's okay I'll just sit over here and mind my own business and play my computer game quietly so my lips don't have any chance of touching yours."

"Don't be ridiculous Hardison. Just get over here and play," Eliot demanded.

"No I ain't gonna do it. Play with Sophie," Hardison announced. "On second though don't play with Sophie cause I just bought that couch and I don't want to buy another one."

Everyone just laughed shaking their heads at Hardison and how there was never a dull moment when he was around.

END

A/N: Thanks for reading and I would enjoy reading your reviews so please review. :)


End file.
